


i'll think of you every step of the way

by joneinyourarea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys in Skirts, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I'm Sorry, M/M, Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Strangers to Lovers, idk how to tag, minho is cute, this is really shitty writing, uh minho has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: jisung is a simple man with a few things that annoyed him. the one thing that he hated most was missing out on sleep. it just so happens that one of his mandatory classes in his major only has one more time slot opening, the 7:00am slot. who in their right mind wants to wake up at the asscrack of dawn just to listen to someone drone on and on about literature? not jisung, that’s who. yet here he sits, chilling in his classroom by himself at 6:53 in the damn morning.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: Be Kind: Rewind! | SKZ 90s Fic Fest





	1. i can't make you love me

**Author's Note:**

> [aye, this was the prompt song i chose :)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JWTaaS7LdUaye)
> 
> and this was the aesthetics that i came up with for the fic, and i know that jeongin and seungmin aren't mentioned in this one but i came up with a series idea for this fic :)

jisung is a simple man with a few things that annoyed him. the one thing that he hated most was missing out on sleep. it just so happens that one of his mandatory classes in his major only has one more time slot opening, the 7:00am slot. who in their right mind wants to wake up at the asscrack of dawn just to listen to someone drone on and on about literature? not jisung, that’s who. yet here he sits, chilling in his classroom by himself at 6:53 in the damn morning. 

he’s been sitting in the class since 6:45 because it’s the first day and he can’t show up late, but he’s made prolonged eye contact with his professor three separate times. his leg could break the desk he’s sitting in in half with the pressure of his leg that’s bouncing relentlessly and his lips are on the verge of bleeding from how harshly he’s picked and bitten at them. finally, as if god has looked down upon him and figured he’d been tortured with enough awkward silence to last a life time, people start to trickle in through the door to the classroom. the amount of people walking in, though, is astounding and before he even knows what’s happening he finds himself curling in on himself.

why had he procrastinated in picking his classes? if he’d done it when hyunjin had he’d be sitting in that 14:30 (2:30 pm) time slot comfortably. the regret he has still sits heavily in the back of his throat, a constant burning that won’t go away. looking around at the slew of people walking in, he pulls his hood over his head and slumps down in his chair.

suddenly some random guy sits down two rows in front of him. he’s sat diagonally, just enough for jisung’s gay ass to see the curve of his jawline. the boy’s got a very defined nose with a mole right on the tip near the left side and pretty, long eyelashes. he’s got violet hair and a white sweater that swallows his little hands. jisung thinks that he’s got to be the prettiest person he’s ever seen hands down.

‘yo minho’

the boy turns his head to follow the voice that calls out to him and jisung follows suit, pocketing that name for a later date in case he needs it. when he turns he finds just about the hottest man he’s ever laid eyes on. 

the man he’s just laid his eyes on is like the man he sees in his dreams, or his nightmares, whichever comes first he assumes. the man is wearing skin tight jeans, looking so sinful they could’ve been painted on. he’s wearing a plain black shirt, the front tucked into his jeans and a leather jacket draped across his broad shoulders, covering his arms. he’s got combat boots on his feet and a chain choker necklace. silver hoop earrings hang from his ears and black hair that was messy, but looked like it was meant to be, poked out of his beanie.

jisung wanted to be stepped on, so badly, and he whispered said sentiment. he chokes on his own saliva when the man takes off his jacket and drapes it over the back of his chair. the man’s arms are so ripped that jisung thinks he could literally snap his neck just with a single arm. 

‘who could snap your neck? the same guy you wanted to step on you?’

jisung whips his head to the boy right beside him with bright red hair and freckles sprinkled across his face. he shushes the boy profusely, begging him to stop bringing the attention their way. the boy nods, smiling sheepishly and whispers out an apology.

‘i’m felix by the way.’

‘jisung.’

‘so jisung-’

felix lowers his voice.

‘who could snap your neck?’

jisung groans and shoves his face between his hands.

‘i’m not going to live this down, am i?’

‘no. i mean if we stay friends, which i hope we do by the way, then no you won’t.’

‘amazing-’

‘so who is it?’

‘ugh. the one over there. buffy the jisung stomper sitting next to that sweet baby angel with sweater paws. the one that looks like a little kitty’

‘bro. you want the dude next to minho to curb stomp you?’

‘i didn’t say curb stomp-’

‘oh right, right. you just said he could step on you. and snap your neck-’

the minho boy giggles as the buff man in question looks back at who mentioned him. jisung takes the opportunity to slam his head against the table so that he can’t see his face. 

‘sorry bro, didn’t mean to be that loud.’

‘nah, it’s fine. i did it to myself.’

the lecture, thankfully, starts and he takes notes diligently, hiding his face every time buffy looks at him. he religiously checks the time, praying for the end to come so he can sprint to his next class. only, when the class ends and he is finally given the sweet release from his humiliation, he finds himself being blocked by leather jacket clad arms. he doesn’t have to look up to know that he’s absolutely, positively, royally fucked.


	2. i will always love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it just sucks that minho won’t even look at him, let alone talk to him. minho, crush aside, is one of his friends now and not being able to talk to him for something as small as a secret that minho hides from him sucks ass. he doesn’t want to admit that he’s hurt. minho doesn’t trust him enough to share this secret with him, but they’ve barely known each other for more than three months, so he understands the hesitance from the elder. it doesn’t mean he can’t think it sucks. 

jisung gulps and refuses to look up. he’s been embarrassed enough today. however, he sees one of the man’s hands move and cup his face, tilting his head up. the embarrassment flushes hot on his skin as he makes eye contact with the man he was ogling an hour and a half ago. 

‘what’s your name, princess?’

‘i-’

‘hi, i’m felix. that right there is jisung.’

‘jisung, huh? well, what was it you wanted me to do? snap your neck?’

a very low whine escapes past jisung’s lips as he tears his face from the boy’s grip and hides his face. 

‘changbin-’

‘minho.’

‘we are leaving. now.’

‘but i was having fun.’

‘now changbin.’

‘fine. this isn’t over princess.’

in the distance he can hear minho yelling at changbin for embarrassing him further.

//

jisung’s been avoiding the hallways ever since he’s embarrassed himself and he tries his best to hide away from any prying eyes. he finally faces the dreaded classroom, sliding in and choosing a seat far away from the door (and hopefully changbin). pulling his hood over his head and yanking at the end of the sleeves of his hoodie so that they cover his hands, he slumps in a seat so far from minho that it would be impossible for changbin to notice him. he’d already embarrassed himself enough when he walked into the doorframe when minho waved to him (batting his eyelashes, giggling, and whispering a quiet good morning when he’d known he’d had jisung’s attention). _damn pretty boys and their stupidly attractive voices._

he watches the flood of people walk in, but he keeps getting distracted by minho and his tiny hands peeking out of the ends of his sweater. he’s so entranced that he doesn’t see someone walking his direction. his eyes are following the movement of minho’s fingers as they twirl his pencil, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth.

‘whatchya looking at, princess?’

‘jesus fucking christ, don’t do that. you scared the shit out of me, asshole.’

‘first i’m your dream boy that you want to step on you and now i’m an asshole? which is it? make up your mind.’

jisung flushes dark red, praying for the lord to give him the patience and strength to deal with this man who could probably bend him over his knee and snap him like a twig.

‘it was a moment of weakness, forgive me.’

‘oh, was it now?’

jisung huffs, annoyed with changbin’s intrusion.

‘yes, now leave me alone. i was doing something important.’

‘all you were doing was making heart eyes at my best friend.’

‘and if i was?’

minho, who was watching the whole conversation, looks away quickly and tries to look as uninterested as possible. he does, however, keep his ears open and listens to the convo, wondering who neck snap boy was looking at.

‘why were you?’

‘why do you care? jealous? newsflash, you’re not the only pretty boy here, now if you’ll excuse me i just saw my friend felix walk in.’

changbin doesn’t seem too pleased at the fact that jisung was looking (respectfully!) at his friend and maybe now he’s got the level up on changbin. he finds felix and waves him over, sitting directly behind minho. felix shrugs, walks over and plops down into the seat next to him, nodding to minho in greeting. minho fully turns around, glancing between jisung and changbin.

‘i hope you know that he’s interested now.’

‘what do you mean?’

‘well, last week when you- when you- you know? and then when he confronted you about it and you blushed he figured you’d be reserved and embarrassed so he didn’t care to be interested, but now-’

‘now what?’

‘now that he- when he caught you looking at that person-’

‘what, so now he’s interested because i think that you’re pretty?’

minho flushes dark red at that, turning to cough into his hand to avoid looking at jisung.

‘basically.’

‘that’s fucking ridiculous.’

‘that’s changbin for you.’

that’s-’

‘yeah. don’t worry about him too much, he’ll flirt extra with you, but-’

felix buts into the conversation with a question.

‘won’t he just treat you horribly until he wins jisung’s heart?’

‘he’s going to fucking what?’

‘yeah, but don’t worry it’ll-’

‘what the fuck? that’s not how a best friend should act.’

‘we’re not best friends, what the fuck? is that what he told you?’

‘yeah?’

‘i- ugh. i can’t ever win. anyway, just don’t do anything just to get him off my back, okay?’

‘but-’

‘no. don’t, please. he’ll go on a power trip.’

‘okay.’

he cups minho’s face and pulls him closer.

‘but from now on you’re my friend and i don’t ever want to see you hurt, okay?’

minho flushes bright, letting out a choked breath. his eyes are trained on jisung’s lips and he let’s out a strangled ‘okay’. satisfied, jisung lets go of minho’s face and hops over the seat to sit on minho’s right, felix following suit and sitting on minho’s left.

//

he’s been sitting with minho in his lit class, squishing him between felix and himself for three consecutive weeks now. they’ve gotten really close lately and even exchanged numbers last week. it’s really fun and despite the teeny tiny (read: massive) crush that he’s sporting right now, he tries his best not to show it or let anything slip.

plus, he’s got to worry about changbin glaring daggers into his back every time he so much as looks in minho’s direction. well, he’s never been bothered with whiny boys anyway. changbin can glare all he wants, it just gives him a reason to pull minho closer and wrap his arm around minho’s waist. and if minho leans on his shoulder? well, he just lays his head on top of minho’s.

and if changbin gets angry? then that’s his problem. this pissing contest that he has with minho on how many guys he can attract from minho doesn’t affect jisung the way he thinks it’s going to, so he should just give up. plus, anyone would be stupid to deny minho in favour of changbin. he’s absolutely stunning. 

minho squirms under changbin’s harsh glare so jisung pulls him even closer. felix scoots in to help block minho from changbin’s view. jisung takes the chance to look back at changbin, flipping him the bird and turning away. minho thanks him quietly, sneaking a glance at a seething changbin. oh well, maybe if he’d had a different approach.

//

minho comes into the classroom looking like he’d seen a ghost. all of the colour was drained from his face and it looked like he’d been crying the night before. jisung immediately ushers him over, pulling the elder onto his lap facing him, sweeping the hair from minho’s eyes and cupping his face. felix walks in and sees the two together, and he’s about to make a joke when he sees the fresh wave of tears minho’s trying his hardest to keep from shedding.

‘what the fuck, minho, what happened to you?’

minho looks at both of them and starts sobbing his eyes out. he buries his face in jisung’s hoodie, wrapping his arms around jisung’s waist. jisung is going to fucking murder whoever made minho feel this way and when he turns to find the same glint in felix’s eyes, he knows that felix feels the same. he runs his hands through minho’s hair when he feels teh older boy clutch at his shirt.

‘hey, min? what’s wrong, love?’

‘i- last night, changbin-’

‘changbin did what?’

‘he sent me a mean message telling me to stay away from you or he’ll leak something i don’t want him to about me.’

‘what could he possibly have on you?’

minho stiffens, sniffling as he wipes at his eyes. he buries his head back into jisung’s chest and cries when changbin walks into the classroom with a smug look on his face. he gives a two finger salute to jisung and walks to an empty chair in the far left corner of the room. 

‘sung?’

‘what’s up baby?’

‘what changbin has against me, i don’t want it to be leaked. i- i don’t want you to know yet.’

‘awe, baby-’

‘sungie please, i don’t want you to see me like that. i-’

‘okay? whatever you wish darling.’

‘i- thanks sungie.’

//

minho, although extremely worried about what changbin has against him him, doesn’t care enough to be bothered to stop hanging out with him. that or doesn’t believe that changbin will follow through so he still squeezes between felix and jisung every monday and friday for their lit classes regularly. it’s been three classes since minho came in sobbing and changbin hasn’t turned up to any of them. and maybe jisung followed changbin when class was over and shoved him out of the building, telling changbin that he’d have another thing coming if he ever made minho cry the way he did again. the prick had the nerve to call him hot and try to pull him closer.

and maybe minho came into class the following friday with the biggest smile on his face as he pulled jisung into a giant hug, peppering jisung’s face with kisses. when jisung asks him what he’s so happy about, minho just pulls him into another hug. 

‘thank you for whatever you did to changbin to get him to hop off my dick.’

‘of course, min. anything for you.’

‘seriously, sung. thank you so much.’

‘no problem i said we’re friends, right? i’d do anything for you.’

‘thank you, seriously. even if it’s a short time, i appreciate it.’

‘don’t mention it.’

jisung moves the hair out of minho’s face, cupping his cheek and making him giggle. minho’s about to lean in again when felix walks in. 

‘must you always look like you’re about to kiss when i walk in the room?’

‘i- we weren’t- i uh- thanks again sungie, i should- uh- yeah.’

‘awe, min! you’re so pretty when you blush.’

‘shut the fuck up, sung.’

‘awe, don’t hide that face from me, baby! did you just blush again?’

‘you’re insufferable-’

//

jisung walks into his lit class to find changbin in minho’s face and minho on the verge of tears. jisung stomps in and heads towards changbin, shoving him out of the way. minho immediately grabs onto jisung’s sweater and clings onto him while changbin glares at him. when changbin tries to move in on minho again, jisung pulls minho behind him and steps up to changbin.

‘do we have a problem here, changbin?’

‘yes, as a matter of fact, we do. minho here needs to stop getting in my way if he knows what’s good for him.’

‘why don’t you back the fuck off? minho’s done nothing-’

‘oh yeah? did you ask him what he’s hiding from you?’

‘no, i-’

‘exactly. don’t go and come for me when your precious ‘minmin’ is keeping secrets from you, ‘sungie’ is it?’

‘changbin, stop-’

‘stop what minho? telling the truth?’

‘shut the fuck up.’

‘fine, i will today, but if i come in next class and i see you wedged between sungie and freckles i’m outing your secret to the entire class.’

‘fuck you.’

changbin walks away laughing, leaving minho to cry on jisung’s shoulder again. all jisung can do is hug him and try to comfort him as much as possible. 

//

when jisung walks into his next lit class he fully expects minho to sit with them so when he finds minho sitting next to changbin with his head down he’s kind of upset and he feels let down, but only slightly. he sees the hurt that flickers across felix’s face when he sees the seat next to him is minho free and nods when felix sighs.

‘yeah, same.’

‘shit, sung, i didn’t think he’d actually stay away from us. what the hell is he hiding from us?’

‘i don’t know’

‘i hope he comes back soon.’

‘me too, lix, me too.’

changbin throws something his way and when he turns around he’s met with a stupid smug look from the stupid leather wearing boy. he forces his face into that of a pleasant smile as he turns away from changbin because he’ll never do anything remotely disrespectful in front of minho. 

it just sucks that minho won’t even look at him, let alone talk to him. minho, crush aside, is one of his friends now and not being able to talk to him for something as small as a secret that minho hides from him sucks ass. he doesn’t want to admit that he’s hurt. minho doesn’t trust him enough to share this secret with him, but they’ve barely known each other for more than three months, so he understands the hesitance from the elder. it doesn’t mean he can’t think it sucks. 

//

he tries to catch minho before changbin walks through the doors, but he just gives jisung a look that says ‘i’m not having a funky fresh time either, please just go’ before turning towards the desk he’s shared with changbin. minho sighs and looks anywhere but jisung, covering his face with his hands when a tear falls. jisung’s heart breaks, shatters to pieces.

‘you know how to get it to stop?’

he turns around, clutching at his chest. he sees changbin smirking evilly at him, unnecessarily attractive arms crossed over his chest.

‘what the fuck? don’t fucking do that! you scared the shit out of me.’

‘so, wanna know how to make it stop?’

‘make what stop?’

‘minho looking like that.’

jisung perks up, looking at minho slumped in his seat before looking back at changbin.

‘how?’

‘go on a date with me.’

‘and how would that help him?’

minho looks at the both of them, eyeing jisung and silently pleading for him not to agree to changbin’s request. he’s violently shaking his head no, but jisung sees an opportunity to have minho back.

‘if you go on a date with me, i’ll forget minho’s secret.’

‘what’s the catch?’

‘nothing! just ensure that we get a second date, babe, and minho’s safe.’

‘so i have to go on two dates with you?’

‘let’s just say for each date we go on that’s one week longer that i’ll keep minho’s secret.’

minho looks away from jisung, cheeks flushed bright red and a few stray tears falling.

‘when’s the first date?’

minho whips his head in jisung’s direction, mouth agape and eyes watery. as soon as changbin steps away with jisung’s number minho stomps up to him, furious.

‘what the fuck, why would you do that?’

‘what? he said he’d keep your secret safe as long as i went on a date with him.’

‘why would you agree?’

‘why are you so angry, love? you don’t want me to know, so if i can finally get to talk to you now because he’s got a date with me then fine. let him have his date.’

‘but, ji-’

‘but what? your secret is being kept safe. what do you want me to do about it min?’

‘not that, i-’

‘you can’t have both, min. it’s either you ignore me for the unforeseeable future or you get your secret revealed. at least this way you can have both-’

‘but sung, i can’t believe you did that, you-’

‘min, i did it and your secret is safe. just drop it.’

minho makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat before finally stomping away with a look of pure determination in his eyes and the promise of stopping his date with changbin. 


	3. unbreak my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho listens, looking up quickly before flushing and looking away again. jisung sighs at this, cupping minho’s face and using his thumb to pull minho’s bottom lip from between his teeth. minho flushes bright red, but doesn’t shy away from the attention jisung gives him. when jisung pulls him onto his lap, he settles with flushed cheeks. jisung coos at him.
> 
> ‘awe, min you look so pretty, baby.’
> 
> minho whines and buries his face in jisung’s chest, clutching at his hoodie tightly. 
> 
> ‘sung-’
> 
> ‘i’m being serious.’
> 
> jisung makes minho look at him, tilting his head when he refuses to look at jisung. he looks between minho and the pleated fabric gently hugging minho’s waist and his gaze softens because he knows that minho’s nervous.

jisung’s been dreading the date with changbin ever since it was first brought about. he’s been barely trudging his way through each day as they come, not ready to face reality whenever that may come. minho mumbles from time to time in the class that they share, grumbling about the whereabouts of jisung’s date. clearly he’s still salty about jisung agreeing to changbin’s deal, regardless of whether it’s saving his secret from being outed or not.

it’s kind of irritating, to him, to have minho nitpicking his decision like he is, especially when before the incident changbin was obviously trying to spill minho’s big secret just to win’s jisung’s heart. he’s doing this for minho and minho just complains. it’s a few dates, plus it’s not like minho’s jumping for joy to tell him what changbin knows. so, this is the only solution jisung could think of. minho can get over it eventually. 

//

_one new message from unknown number_

hey princess

i’m assuming this is changbin

that would be correct

…  
ugh   
okay   
what do you want?

that’s no way to talk to your date.

i forgot about that

ouch  
i’m hurt, jisung.

whatever.  
so the date?

yeah.  
we’ll go out friday   
well if you’re not busy

time….?

19:30 (7:30pm)

okay  
where’s the date?

that’s a surprise  
just dress casually

whatever

_save new contact as changbin?_

_yes / no_

**_[yes]_ **

//

if jisung wanted to be honest, he didn’t dress to impress. there was nobody to impress. changbin was just a nuisance to him and a hindrance in his path to woo minho and sweep him off his feet. so when friday rolled around he saw no reason to get ‘gussied up’ for changbin. he decided on his favourite white washed jeans and his pink sweater, tucking the front of the sweater into his jeans. he throws on docs and a black snapback and calls it a day, waiting for changbin to knock or signal that he’s arrived.

and leave it to changbin to be the most annoyingly attractive person to show up at his door, combat boots and all. he had the nerve to wear the same exact outfit he’d worn when jisung first laid eyes on him. he finds that to be so irritating that one, he remembers and two, that he chose to wear it.

‘remember this look, princess?’

‘yeah. i wish i didn’t’

‘awe, why not? it brings back so many memories!’

‘exactly.’

changbin chuckles and waits for jisung to close his door so they can head wherever the hell changbin plans to take them. he can’t help but to roll his eyes at changbin who huffs out a breath with an undeniably cute pout to match. changbin leads them to his car, opening the door for jisung before strolling around the car and sliding into his own seat. he wastes no time in starting the ignition and easing onto the streets.

‘can you at least pretend to have fun? i’m not going to tell minho’s secret.’

‘okay… then why am i here exactly? because last i remember our deal was that i go on a date and you keep minho’s secret. so if you’re not going to tell it, then why threaten it?’

‘i was hoping he’d like you enough to finally stand up for himself. as much as he tries to deny it, we are friends and i do care.’

‘you have a shitty way of showing it.’

‘felix said the same thing.’

‘you talked to felix?’

‘it was, uh, yeah. sure, we, uh- talked.’ 

changbin flushes bright red, scratching at his nape and looking anywhere but at jisung. he smirks, nudging his arm with changbin’s and trying to prompt changbin to tell him what happened.

‘you got a crush, lover boy?’

‘no! shut the fuck up!’

‘hm. i think you do......interesting.’

‘i hate you so much.’

‘you sure about that? because last i checked you asked me on the date. and i’m sure you would much rather i texted felix and asked him to join you. he’d probably steal my spot if you’d like. or do you still hate me?’

‘i-’

‘oh my god, you would.’

‘well-’

‘it’s a yes or no question, changbin.’

changbin flushes brighter than a fire truck and looks down. he nods his head lightly, hair falling into his eyes with every movement. 

‘okay, i’ll text him, but how did you guys even start talking?’

‘well, the first time i made minho cry, after you slammed me into the wall, he followed me and basically did the same thing and then maybe we started talking and then uh a few weeks passed and i tried to kiss him but i chickened out and so now here we are.’

‘definitely texting him as we speak.’

‘i- you don’t have to.’

jisung ignores changbin and texts felix anyway, getting a response almost immediately with a ‘where are you’. he finds it in himself to chuckle at felix and quickly give him the location he coaxed out of changbin. within seconds his phone dings again with a ‘be there in ten.’

‘felix said he’ll come and he’ll be here soon.’

‘i- you- no he didn’t, don’t lie to me. let’s just get this date going.’

changbin tugs his door open, pulling jisung up and then closing and locking it. in the time it took them to have their little heart to heart, they’d driven from jisung’s dorm to the fair. a bit cliche if you ask him, but felix’ll love it regardless. it was quite cute though, for someone like changbin to plan a date like this considering a few minutes ago he’d thought changbin was horrible and he hadn’t wanted anything to do with him.

the first thing they did was find a place to settle so they could eat. while changbin ordered jisung sent hyunjin a message asking if he’d come pick him up. with hyunjin’s approval, only with the promise to explain everything later, and felix on the way he sat and waited for changbin to return with their food. it took longer than expected for changbin to return with their overly greasy pizza and half melted slushees that were decent compared to the fair’s usual standards. he thanked changbin and took a plate from the elder’s hands, snatching a drink as well and digging in. changbin chuckles and follows suit, grabbing his questionable pizza and trying to bite into it. 

eating was a bit ......messy, even with the wet wipes that the stall supplied and by the time they’d finished eating and cleaning up both felix and hyunjin had messaged him that they had arrived. quickly responding to both of them, he grabs changbin by the arm and drags him to the entrance he knows felix is at. he looks around, frantically searching for that mop of cherry red hair and flags him down when he finally sees it. felix smiles and waves in his direction, skipping towards him. he flushes when he sees who jisung’s with, but continues anyway and steps right in front of them. 

‘hey sung. hi changbin.’

‘hey lixie.’

‘felix.’

felix blushes profusely, covering his mouth with his hand and coughing as he looks anywhere but at changbin. changbin tilts his head like a puppy, looking at felix and giggling when he notices the blush the younger sports. changbin hesitates but gently cups felix’s face, feeling the burning skin against his frozen fingertips. jisung hears the gasp that felix lets out as he steps closer to changbin, hands reflexively gripping onto changbin’s bicep. he rolls his eyes and fake gags.

‘alright love birds, i’ve got a date with my bed, so later losers.’

they both wave goodbye to him, too caught up in each other to care about jisung leaving. he rolls his eyes and watches them get lost in the crowd on their way to wherever they were headed. he takes this as his cue to head out and find hyunjin so they can head home only to find him flirting with chan, felix’s roommate. it seems that he’s surrounded by love birds today.

‘come on, really? did you at least get his number hyunjin? chan? whatever awkward mating ritual you have, please hurry so i can head home and sleep. i’ve got an early class tomorrow.’

bothe boys flush an embarrassingly dark shade of red and scoot as far away from each other as they can for two people squished between cars. chan gives him a pointed looks, telling him to keep a real close eye on his messages while hyunjin has a murderous glint in his eyes, telling him that he’s in for the ass whooping of his life when they get home. he sighs and waits for what he knows is to come. 

//

waking up for his 7am class is horrible and his whole body aches from having to defend himself from hyunjin’s pillow of death. call him a wimp all you want, but hyunjin’s got a grip of steel and a pillow that feels like iron against his body with each hit, the stinging amplifying with each smack. and plus, hyunjin majors in dance so his thighs and arms are stacked, like huge. and while that makes hyunjin the absolute perfect candidate for hugs, it also means his beatings are brutal. 

so, with ripped jeans and an oversized hoodie covering every possible bruise he could, jisung slips on shoes and heads to his lit class. it takes longer to head there as he tries not to rub his phone in his pocket against the bruise on his thigh. and by the time he does arrive minho’s already in class sitting in his usual spot. he waddles over excitedly and plops down (carefully) next to minho. 

‘hey min!’ 

‘oh! hey sung.’

‘you’re here early today, something special?’

‘not really. just- nothing. it’s nothing.’

minho fidgets in his seat, looking anywhere but at jisung and flushes dark red.

‘sung, did you read the email the professor sent out?’

‘what email?’

‘i figured. felix and changbin disagreed with me, but i knew you didn’t.’

‘there was an email sent out?’

‘yeah. last night around 8:30. i assume you were on your date with changbin, right?’

‘uh, sure. what’s that got to do with the email?’

‘sung, class was cancelled. the prof had an emergency.’

‘oh. uh. then why are you here?’

‘because i knew you didn’t check your email, dummy.’

‘oh. thanks.’

jisung checks all of his emails and low and behold, he finds the email minho was talking about. he rubs at the nape of his neck awkwardly, chuckling and asking minho if he’s ready to leave. the elder boy giggles and nods, but then quickly frowns.

‘sungie?’

‘hm?”

‘remember that secret?’

‘technically no, because it’s a secret. but yeah i remember.’

‘well, i came to tell you about it today.’

‘oh? what is it?’

‘close your eyes.’

‘is this the part where you run away forever?’

‘not funny, sungie. close your eyes. please, sung?’

‘okay, okay.’

jisung does as he’s told and closes his eyes. minho laces their hands together and places his free hand over jisung’s eyes, just in case, and then helps him to stand up. he can feel minho move around until he’s seemingly standing in front of jisung. only then does he remove his hand from in front of jisung’s eyes.

‘you can open now, sungie.’

jisung opens his eyes to find minho standing in front of him, face angled down with a light pink hue dusting his cheeks. jisung cups his face and tilts it up, making minho look at him. 

‘what’s gotten into you min?’

‘it’s nothing, i just-’

‘hm?’

‘my secret, sung.’

‘what is it?’

‘look closely.’

jisung does as he’s told, giving minho a once over. nothing looks out of the ordinary so he tilts his head in confusion. minho sighs and pushes him back into his seat, jisung plopping heavily into the metal chair. minho rolls his eyes and twirls for him, accentuating his hips and jisung looks down, following minho’s movements when-

oh.

_oh_

‘oh. min, you have-’

‘yeah.’

‘well, i-’

minho looks nervous, exceptionally so, and he’s biting his lip. it breaks jisung’s heart to see him like this.

‘hey, min, look at me, love.’

minho listens, looking up quickly before flushing and looking away again. jisung sighs at this, cupping minho’s face and using his thumb to pull minho’s bottom lip from between his teeth. minho flushes bright red, but doesn’t shy away from the attention jisung gives him. when jisung pulls him onto his lap, he settles with flushed cheeks. jisung coos at him.

‘awe, min you look so pretty, baby.’

minho whines and buries his face in jisung’s chest, clutching at his hoodie tightly. 

‘sung-’

‘i’m being serious.’

jisung makes minho look at him, tilting his head when he refuses to look at jisung. he looks between minho and the pleated fabric gently hugging minho’s waist and his gaze softens because he knows that minho’s nervous.

‘min, bub, please look at me? can you do that for me?’

minho finally looks up at him through his lashes and although it’s not much, jisung takes what he can get.

‘you were scared to keep this from me?’

minho only nods his head. 

‘why minmin?’

‘i just-’

jisung runs his fingers through minho’s hair in an attempt to calm him down. the elder seems to be relaxing, so he’ll take this as a success.

‘i was worried how you’ll react because- because your opinion means a lot to me.’

‘min- it’s just me, why would my-’

‘because i like you, dumbass.’

jisung falters. hearing those words come from minho’s mouth while he sits on jisung’s lap in a white tee tucked into a black pleated skirt really tugs at the heartstrings, you know? minho’s words make his breath hitch, but apparently minho isn’t finished.

‘that’s why i was scared. because i like you and i wanted you to like me back and i was scared that if you knew i like to dress like this then you would-’

‘can i kiss you?’

‘think i was weird and not like m- wait, what?’

‘i want to kiss you, _dumbass_ , can i?’

‘yes.’

he wastes no time, pulling minho closer and cupping his face. minho giggles and leans it, but right when they’re inches apart minho leans back a little. 

‘you never really said if you liked my outfit or not, sung.’

‘jesus fucking christ, min. you look like a princess, okay?’

‘but like in a good way or like in an insulting way?’

‘you’re pretty.’

‘but like does that mean-’

‘it means you’re fucking pretty and i want to kiss you, so will you shut the fuck up-’

‘but like do you think i’m weird or-’

‘if i thought you were weird would you be sitting in my lap about to kiss me?’

‘well, no. i guess not, but-’

‘min, i love you and all, but if you don’t shut the fuck up in the next two seconds and let me fucking kiss you i’m going to go feral.’

‘but-’

jisung growls in annoyance and surges forward, shutting minho up with a kiss. minho lets out a squeak before he can feel his fingers lace into his hair, searching for something to hold onto. he giggles at that, finding even the way that minho kisses him endearing. he bets that if minho was wearing an oversized sweater that his hands would get tangled between his sweater in the rush to lace his hands into jisung’s hair. he groans at those two realizations: one, that he wants to kiss minho again and two, he better be wearing an oversized hoodie next time. minho pulls away with a dazed look and a breathy ‘woah’.

‘woah is right. felix and i just came here to see if minho was right about sung not reading the email and we find you guys making out.’

‘i- we weren’t making out! tell them sung!’

‘and? i can kiss him all i want.’

‘han jisung! don’t say things you don’t mean.’

‘minho- we heard the entire conversation. jisung made it very obvious that he was gay and had the hots for you.’

‘i-’

‘changbin’s right, he did. i believe he said ‘if you don’t shut the fuck up in the next two seconds and let me fucking kiss you i’m going to go feral’ and then growled like a dog when you wouldn’t shut up before pulling you in for the kiss of the mother fucking century.’

‘i hate all of you’

minho buries his head in jisung’s chest and whines, hiding away from everyone. jisung laughs and pulls him closer, knowing that he can. he can figure out what they were later, all that matters is minho likes him and trusts him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading this if you did. i'm not too proud of it, but there's a series i thought of based on this prompt so i hope to enhance what i did here and make an actual plot i'm proud of. i hope to make something of that series and add onto or rewrite the minsung section.


End file.
